In many situations, a line such as a rope, cable, or the like is tied to two different objects. Often, the line is placed in tension to reduce slack in the line, move one or both of the objects towards the other, and/or to fix a maximum distance between the two objects.
For example, a line may be engaged with an object such as a bike and suspended from a first fixed location such as a rafter in a garage. Pulling on the line can raise the bike relative to the fixed location. Further, securing a portion of the line relative to a second fixed location can fix the distance between the bike and the first fixed location. The bike may thus be lifted into a storage location by pulling on the line and then fixed in the storage location by tying the line off.
A variety of hardware devices have been developed to facilitate the use of a line to connect two objects. A single wheel pulley can be used to reduce friction when changing direction of a line under tension. Multiple wheel pulleys can be used to provide a mechanical advantage when a line is placed under tension. Hooks, eyelets, cleats, and the like can all be used to secure a line at a desired location.
The need exists for general purpose hardware devices that facilitate the use of a line to connect two objects.